Rise of the Frozen Heart
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Twenty-one year old Elsa Lilibeth is the world's most beautiful and talented young woman inhabiting the country side of Arendelle. But she also holds the title for having a quick temper, an icy exterior, and an aura of solitude. What people aren't aware is that Elsa burdens a heavy past and with it, an emotional scar. (Full summary on ch. 1!) R&R!
1. Prologue: The Ice Queen

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Rise-of-the-Frozen-Hearts-Prologue-Ice-Queen-444844695?ga_submit_new=10%253A1396511729

**(c) "Rise of the Frozen Heart" belongs to me**  
**(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
**

**Summary:**

Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Twenty-one year old Elsa Lilibeth is the world's most beautiful and talented young woman inhabiting the country side of Arendelle. But she also holds the title for having a quick temper, an icy exterior, and an aura of solitude. What people aren't aware is that Elsa burdens a heavy past and with it, an emotional scar. Nor are they even aware of her alternate life as a famous column writer aimed for the heartbroken young women experiencing their first, second, or twentieth heart break! Her stories have reached readers near and far, and now global, thanks to the mighty advantage of a growing technology. One thing Miss Lilibeth wasn't aware of after signing her life away, was a life of adventure and putting her strength to the test. What happens when a new comer visits her countryside, harboring a life she vowed to never return to?

* * *

Who would have thought that such bitter, heart-wrenching experiences could lead to an open door of success? Well that's where this young twenty-one year old ended up, winning countless awards of "Writer of the month" for her make believe tales, only if the public had known that these were true genuine life experiences.

_Rise of the Frozen Heart _Column-her little corner bombarded with countless tales for the heart broken and single women roaming across the country side, but somehow this little portion made its way through the internet, bombarding her with a unanimous amount of fans.

Each morning, she would receive at least fifty letters from the postal office, addressing to **The Ice Queen** with fat bolded letters, hoping that their tales may be given a wisdom answer from the experienced heart breaker herself. Well, let me tell you something, she always gave out the same answers:

Men are pigs.

Yours truly,

_The Ice Queen_.

What else can she do? Provide a small, insignificant insight of hope? Pfft, please. Honey, life is a bitch. There's no other way to explain it. All women will come across a painful ending, unless you're a woman with a seductive tongue and a hot bod, and let's not forget a mysterious and powerful background. What man would have the decency to walk away from a life of that?

Unfortunately, hers did. Her first love, perhaps. Oh how she will never forget his name or the countless promises he whispered in her ears when they were back in middle school. Their friendship went way back actually, down to elementary school, where their relationship had blossomed towards their promotion year, but things went downhill when she had leanred of her best friend's and his relationship. Things went up between them, and somehow in the chaos of it all, their true feelings for each other came out. But it was short-lived as he had to move out by the end of the year. Promises were held onto, until he found someone else. Can you imagine the look on this girl's face when she found out about his new relationship on facebook?

She opted to move on. Met another sweetheart in her first year in high school. A good man. A promising one. Respectful. Fun. Down-to-earth. Spontaneous. She could still remember the moment he ended up at her doorsteps the day before Christmas Eve with a necklace wrapped inside a wad of paper mache. But after their second annual dance of the year, things carried on smoothly. They shared warmth gazing at the ocean side, shared their first slow dance, and shared her first couple picture in a free photobooth. She even had the guts to tell her feelings to him. Everything had been perfect, right to where he walked her out of the car and she had kissed his cheek for gratitude, and him back, until she was back inside her cozy home. Pretty short-lived actually. Valentines day was the last time they spent a moment together. Then he broke her heart by falling for her best friend. Strike two.

The following year, she found someone better. Who was far more talented than her last two, but still he had no match for her love was greater for the previous, and the highest for her first. He did give an impact for her, though. Swooning his way into her mending heart with his venomously sweet voice or his killer dance moves. He was frisky with the way he left presents in her locker when ever he visisted: a box of lindor chocolates and roses with special messages. She still remembered the taste of Lindor chocolates, or the following day when she gained food poisoning-perhaps that was the sign that she should have stayed away. But she was far too naiive. Poor girl, if only she knew what was to become of her. Same fate. Her rock was gone. Strike three.

These were her top selling stories, whisking the hearts of the troubled. They sympathized, but she knew deep down they pitied her. She even pitied the girl of the past. But have she not persevered, where would she be? Perhaps dead. Perhaps succumbed to her miserable mistakes like others had. She would have started cutting-she had what it took to call herself out and push her self esteem to the ground but she had one problem: she feared pain. She put the knife away and exchanged it for paper and pen.

And that's where she is now. The lovely, single, and beautifully talented writer-and part time singer-Miss Elsa. But that name doesn't exist to the public, only: _**The Ice Queen**_.

* * *

**A/N:**

**My dear readers. I apologize greatly for throwing in a lot of one-shots lately. This is all due to my mixed feelings throughout break and my lack of motivation. I wrote this one shot after watching the heartbreaking, betrayal scene in "Tangled." My feels are still soaring from her expressions (the creators of this movie did a wonderful job to express heartbreak in her eyes, and I admit that it reminds me of my own experience). So in this bitter mood, I wrote this story.**

**It WILL BE a series in the future, after finishing the other one-shots I've exposed. But I may come back and write another chapter every once in a while due to feelings. S****o I hope you will be patient with me in the mean time.**

**Please leave me some kind reviews and tell me what you think!**

**~Scarly**


	2. Chapter 1: Situations

**Link for dA:**

**(c) "Rise of the Frozen Heart" belongs to me**  
**(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
(c) Jack Frost and Joey (Jack's sister) belongs to Dreamwork's Rise of the Guardian**

**Summary:**

Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Twenty-one year old Elsa Lilibeth is the world's most beautiful and talented young woman inhabiting the country side of Arendelle. But she also holds the title for having a quick temper, an icy exterior, and an aura of solitude. What people aren't aware is that Elsa burdens a heavy past and with it, an emotional scar. Nor are they even aware of her alternate life as a famous column writer aimed for the heartbroken young women experiencing their first, second, or twentieth heart break! Her stories have reached readers near and far, and now global, thanks to the mighty advantage of a growing technology. One thing Miss Lilibeth wasn't aware of after signing her life away, was a life of adventure and putting her strength to the test. What happens when a new comer visits her countryside, harboring a life she vowed to never return to?

* * *

_"How do you forget your first love?"_

_The words surprised the young woman. She had not expected him to say something of the sort, especially this being the first time they've met up-well at least at his request to see her._

_She lowered her cup of mocha latte to the wooden table with her eyes locked curiously with his perplexed pair. She was unsure how to answer the question herself, but what came out of her lips were, "Time."_

_"How long?" It was immediate, she sensed his distress and a hint of what seems like desperation._

_Her eyes glanced at a miscellaneous tree outside the window. She smiled despite the resurfacing bitterness tugging at her calm appearance._

_"It's difficult," she answered. Her eyes finally refocused on his sullen, chocolate eyes. She plopped her left elbow on the table, beside her drink and lied her head on the palm of her hand. "You can't stop loving them," she answered indifferently, "always will, no matter how far apart or the amount of years that have passed."_

_His brows furrowed, digesting the answer with great intensity. It was silent, except for the background noise of ordering customers and gathering, conversing friends. After another pregnant pause, he answered confidently, "But you have."_

_She took another sip from her latte before answering._

_"I never thought it would be over." It sounded like she was going through the holocaust, although it wasn't her intention to make it sound so dramatic. "To have that person on my mind when I least expect it… lonely… waking up… going to bed… or just simply day dream. They were there no matter what."_

_The gentleman across her nodded approvingly._

_"Seven years," she dropped her gaze to the black cover of her cup. She ignored the stinging sensation, threatening to fill her vision. "It took a lot of seclusion… a lot of meditation," a scoffed smile slipped out. "And a lot of acceptance to the person you are." Her fingers fumbled the small cup, sliding across the smooth surface idly. "The first love does a lot of damage to your self esteem and personality, that's why it's important to have a lot of time for yourself. To understand the person you are without them to define it and to accept yourself for who you are when your first love isn't there."_

_She finally looked up to see the young man with a small gentle smile. His hands slowly made their way to cup over her hands around the plastic cup._

_"I'm sorry…" he apologized._

_She shrugged it off with as much indifference she could gather. With a cleared throat she continued. "Afterwards, you're left unsure. Their faces rarely end up on your mind. You don't cry about them anymore or miss them as much. It's almost as if you're strangers again. They're someone you hope to see again, but wouldn't know how to react when you see their faces after a long time."_

_"Can't you be friends?" he asked, retracting his hands into a fold in front of hers._

_"I'd hope so…" she answered gently. "Your love for them, never really ends. But it takes the mature person to love them enough to let them go…"_

_He nodded approvingly._

_Her lips quivered, and her eyes shot down to the exothermic cup, hesitantly. After a moment, she glanced up to meet his before she could retreat. "Even now… when I look at him, I still don't know what to do... There's still an unknown closure."_

* * *

She stared at her screen indifferently, watching the bar flicker at the end of the statement. What the young woman spoke was true, it was something she would stand for; it was her belief after all. She went through hell and back with those blasted emotions when it came to thinking of her first love. It was riding a carousel, finding herself always returning to him when she so desperately wanted to move on. And when she finally did, it was a roller coaster ride.

Acceptance was hard, especially when you don't decide to sit down and invite the person for a cup of coffee and talk about a proper closure. No, she had to deal with this situation by herself with her own willpower and a wavering impatience. But this was something she's envisioned herself to see him. She desired closure… and also deviously leak out her past feelings to see if he'll take a bite of it. Oh, she wondered, what face would he have made? A grin slowly tugged its way on her small, delicate lips. She reached for her home made coffee and took a sip.

A sudden knock at her bedroom door did not faze her, for she knew very well whose jubilant thumps they belonged to.

"Elsa! Elsa!" a strawberry blonde barged in, fanning in another set of mail. "Look what you have?!" she sang excitedly.

Elsa rolled her eyes, nevertheless her silly actions won her a smile from the eldest.

"Okay, what is it now?" she carefully plopped her mug back on the mahogany table before turning to meet her sister.

"More secret admirers!" she exclaimed.

"Would you stop opening my mails, Anna?" Elsa groaned. "Enough with these secret admirer mails."

"Oh, come on," Anna chimed, "it doesn't hurt to meet one of them, at least one!"

"No, Anna."

"When was the last time you went out on a date?!" she crossed her arms

"It was-"

"Fifteen. High school," her foot bounced impatiently. She threw out her hands in exasperation when she finished, "you're twenty-one now!"

"Let it go, Anna," Elsa insisted, "love will just happen when it wants to."

"Like a horse."

Elsa and Anna broke into a tearful laughter, recalling Anna's love-at-first-sight incident.

"Something like that," Elsa laughed.

"But you know prince charming won't wait for you all day, sister."

"Their loss," Elsa snorted, turning her chair back to the dimly lit laptop.

"Here anyways," Anna walked around and tossed the mail on top of her keyboard. "I know you have fans waiting for you to update and whatnot, but just for one day ignore it. Go out for a night and have fun will ya?"

"And if he turns out to be some sleezy old man who's after identity?"

"Kick his ass," she answered immediately, "You weren't nicknamed the ice queen for nothing."

Elsa snorted as Anna walked towards the door.

"Just don't forget to bring me along. You can't keep all the fun to yourself," Anna insisted.

"I got it," Elsa replied while flipping the fold of the envelope and hooked the paper. Elsa brought a thoughtful hand under her chin as her eyes scanned over the neat penmanship. She couldn't deny the delightful humming escaping her lips, but she folded the paper back into the envelope and moved on to the next parcel. She recalled her nicer days when butterflies and a warm flush would rush over her. Now in her reflective years, she could finish a letter without batting a single wink. Rather, she was inspired to write another situation. One that she would probably never exist, but still manifest an interesting tale.

* * *

He was sent here for a bet-well that was partially the reason, he was partially curious as well. His younger sister would never stop blabbing about this ludicrous article corner entitled **_Rise of the Frozen Hearts_** and was dancing on her head when he had explained that he was flying from to another country, namely Arendelle, Norway.

"You promise to bring me back an autograph by her, right? Right?!" his young sister pestered insistently.

"Joey, I don't even know what she looks like for crying out loud!" the brown haired male complained. "To find this person in this country is a slim chance. She doesn't even have any pictures of herself online."

"But still, it will happen!" she continued.

"How do you know you're sure about this?" he eyed her, questioningly.

"11:11. I wished on them every day and night to have this opportunity and finally they granted it! Even all my effort on those chain letters weren't in vain."

The brown haired male chuckled as he brought a hand over his sibling's hair and rubbed it messily. "You know those kind of things don't work, right?"

"It's worth a shot!" she exclaimed, afterwards she chewed on her cheek.

"Okay squirt, I'll try. Just for your sake."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed excitedly, "You're the best, Jack. But you're gonna be late for your flight! Off you go!" She pushed him hurriedly to the drop off gate for Flight A-13. "Call me when you get there?"

"Don't expect too much," he waved back. With a final squeeze from his sister, he entered the gates.

* * *

Despite his call aboard the plane, his actual departure was set to another half hour. Had the young man known, he would have spent more time glossing around the small gift shops for pocketing extra snacks in case he gets sick of the meals served at the airport. Airplane meals always seemed like an overstatement, especially the way they were portrayed on movies and television series. To him, they were just as equivalent to those served to residents in hospitals.

With a sigh, he took out his phone and decided to play on flappy bird when he passed by his internet app. Recalling his sister's interest on the article, he decided to look it up under Google's search engine. He opened an article titled _**Situations** _and found himself drawn to the way she expressed her feelings to the oblivious male sitting across from her. The writer's voice was sincere, yet so repulsive in the most indifferent way. Had he been in a similar situation, he would not handle the encounter so well-or at least by the way he watched his heart broken friends vent about the women who have cheated their hearts.

He fell more intrigued by her voice the more he read her articles. Despite it's fictional claims, the young man knew the possibility of such things to exist were possible. The emotions attached to the writer were genuine, he could feel them seep into his body and he sympathized with them. But the change the anonymous submitter would undergo would be a painful and perhaps would change them for the worse, or good if they were strong willed. He had hoped for the latter when his flight was announced for departure.

* * *

**A/N:**

**It's been a while, but I finally came back for this story!  
I'll be jumping stories for a week guys! So hopefully each of my fanfics will be completed at the very end x"D**

**This may be my longest fanfic for the Jelsa fandom, but also my slowest.**


	3. IMPORTANT Author's Note

Hello my readers! Scarlet here, and I've got a lot of things I must share with you.

First and foremost, thank you for reading all my work and adding me on to your favorites list, as well as my stories! Truly, I enjoy writing stories and sharing them with you guys. I'm sorry to have left you blindsided and uninforming you with my long absence. For the most part, if you add me on deviantART, I keep my watchers updated monthly, at most. Also my twitter account (XxScarletRose) also updates on my activities every once in a blue moon, or perhaps I share with you about some of my personal life (but don't worry I won't be ranting about it too much). If you would like to add me on either or, my name is XxScarletxRosexX. :)

Getting straight to the point, I've been going through a lot of personal problems taking course throughout the end of my senior year in high school and through summer. In short, I've gone through a couple of heart breaks, writer's blocks, and had some family problems-thus bringing down my lack of enthusiasm to express in writing stories. For those who know me, my voice in writing is about adding realism. So any events taking place in the story or emotions are quite real-meaning they're my feelings; more or less are real life experiences I have gone through. And because I focus so much on romance, the lead character's feelings is synced to how I would react in that situation, WHILE maintaining that character's personality intact. (I try to avoid all the cliche-ness of it all, because it makes me cringe).

And on another note, I've graduated from high school, yes. Long story short, all my fanfictions written here are over the course of my sophomore year in high school to senior year, and as you've noticed, there's been a deficit in submissions due to lack of time management. And presently, I'm attending a medical school. So after all the high and lows of the drama during summer, I've hit rock bottom and trudged into college. I'm exhausted everyday, mentally, physically, and emotionally. Sometimes I even refuse to sit down and write, knowing that my mood would seep into my stories. It's a bit frustrating, and I hope you guys can find it in your heart to forgive me for leaving my stories unattended for such a long time.

But fear not, I'm actually gonna try and do something about my habit and change the way of how I'm handling the situation. Although I can't promise anything with Med school being the center of my attention, I will try to work as much as I can with my free time and write stories and have them by the beginning of 2015. Again, it may not be certain, but I hope I'll be having 30 stories lined up by then and submitted one per day. If things do go well, (hopefully I won't run into any more writer's block) then I should be good to go! :)

As always, thank you for your patience and for constantly supporting me. Please know that I'm not a perfect human being nor am I able to respond to your messages as quick as possible, but I do hope you know that I'm grateful for your encouragement and feed back.

Much love and gratitude,

-Scarly

P.S.

Again, please check my journal entry on deviantART titled "Hiatus... for 1 YEAR?!"At the very bottom, I have a list of all my fanfictions lined up (but it wont' be submitted in an orderly manner... I'll leave that as a surprise as for submission). I'll keep that journal updated weekly, so please stay tuned to see what works I have finished working on!

Here is also the link to the page, just remember to replace the "*" with periods. (Link: xxscarletxrosexx*deviantart*com/journal/Hiatus-for-1-YEAR-493205812)

Any comments/concerns, in reviews/PM's will be answered via (if you have an account) on PM. Any anonymous reviews will be answered on my twitter account (XxScarletRose).


End file.
